Batman Chronicles: Chloe Sullivan
by arkell1
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes take a trip to Themyscira's Dinosaur Island. While there they meet Lex's Amazon bodyguard named Hope. Hope was born on Themyscira but her mother moved her to Kansas. There she went under the name of Chloe Sullivan.


Batman Chronicles :Chloe Sullivan

Batman created by Bob Kane

All other characters are owned by DC Comics

Following his trip to China and Korea. Bruce returns home to Gotham City. He is hanging out with his friends, Rachel Dawes, Tommy Elliot, and Peyton Riley. They are hanging out in the Wayne Manor game room Alfred comes into the room.

Alfred says "Master Bruce and friends dinner is served in the kitchen."

Bruce says "Thanks Alfred."

Rachel asks "What are you going to do this year?"

Bruce says " I was thinking about going to Themyscira"

Tommy interjects "Paradise Island where all girls are hot."

Bruce says "Enough Tommy."

Tommy says "C'mon Bruce I'm just joking."

Bruce asks "Why are you interested in adventuring Rachel?"

Rachel replies "I just finished college studying pre-law. I need to take a break and have fun."

Bruce says " This is not that kind of fun. Diana says There are mystical beasts on Themyscira/"

Rachel says "What kind of monsters are you going to fight?"

Bruce says "Dinosaurs,I did not believe it until Diana told me."

Tommy says "Caveman Bruce Wayne."

Bruce asks :"Interested Rachel in the ultimate test of survival?"

Rachel says "You're crazy Bruce Wayne/"

Bruce says "Just imagine your first essay, How I spent my year off."

Rachel says " What if you are eaten?"

Bruce jokingly says "Then I might give them indigestion."

Rachel says "Count me in. If I can survive Themyscira, then law school will be a breeze."

Tommy says "I'm going straight to medical school. So count me out of this adventure."

Bruce ask "What about you Peyton?"

Peyton says " I agree with Tommy on this one Bruce."

Later that night, Bruce is preparing to leave Gotham City.

Alfred says " You need to spend time in Gotham if you are going to find your parents' killer."

Bruce says "Next year you will be bored of me."

Alfred says "I'll hold you to that promise Mister Wayne."

Bruce asks "Can you send copies of Mr. Earle's reports to me?"

Alfred says " I can send them to the Manor's electronic database then you can read it."

Bruce says "If you need help call Molly Mayne."

Alfred says "I will Master Bruce. Have a safe trip."

Meanwhile in Metropolis. Chloe Sullivan aka Hope is working with the Brainiac technology. Hope is one of Lex's henchwomen and bodyguards. She was once Chloe Sullivan, Metropolis native, Then she moved to the middle of nowhere, Smallville, Kansas. She befriended, Clark Kent, Lana Lang and Pete Ross. She had the "Wall of Weird" in her bedroom throughout high school. What she really wanted was Clark Kent in her bed. Then she realized that Clark was not even human. She thought that he was a meta human. But she later learned that he was a Kryptonian. A survivor of the planet Krypton. Then she met her estranged mother, who was a meta human who could only mentally control other meta humans.. Then Chloe herself found out she was a meta. Her first thought was to get rid of the powers. Then she accepted them. She worked with the Green Arrow and his Justice League against Lex Luthor. Then she was possessed by the Brainiac technology. Finally the last straw was when her best friend mind wiped her. She killed for him and he betrayed her. He violated her.

Thanks to Brainiac, she learned the truth. She saw hidden memories that her mother tried to hide from her. Like her real identity and country of origin. There is this memory that Moira Sullivan is originally Moira of Themyscira. She married Gabriel Sullivan on Themyscira. She saw her own birth and her true name. Chloe Sullivan is really Hope of Themyscira. Then when they came to the United States, they mind wiped Themyscira and Chloe was born. The Chloe persona had friends and family but they lied to her. She thought she was Chloe until Brainiac told her better. She knows this is not a lie because when Brainiac was in control he enhanced her brain. He shook free mommy dearest's mental conditioning.

Back to the present. She is now LexCorp's network administrator. She shares a bed with Lex Luthor when it is her turn. She rotates with the other girl, Mercy. They are both Amazons. The tribe of fugitive Amazons are called the Banas. They are based in Egypt. They ran away from the island and set up a new city. However some Banas did not want to live an isolated life whether on Themyscira or the city. They chose to live as meta humans in Man's World. Her mother is one of them. She never thought that she would be making love to Lex Luthor. She pictured someone else. Her ex-boyfriend Jimmy Olsen is a joke. Chloe believes that Brainiac made her have feelings for Jimmy. After seeing Green Arrow for who he really is. She was disgusted with the hypocrisy. That drove her into LexCorp instead of being Chloe Sullivan, Isis Foundation employee. Lex's employment package is better than working for the Isis Foundation. She has a real car, a sports car; a black Ferrari with the personalized license plate reading "NOHOPE" She has full medical and life insurance benefits. Plus she earns about about a million dollars a year when stock options are included. Not bad for a computer nerd. No correction an evil computer nerd..

Brainiac says " Hope"

Hope replies "Yes , Brainiac"

Brainiac says "Lex believes you need to go back to your roots."

Hope says "I'm not going back to Kansas."

Brainiac says "Not Kansas, but Themyscira."

Hope says "Run the program to seek out every member of the Justice League."

Brainiac says "You seem to have a vendetta with the League."

Hope says "These are their shell companies."

Brainiac says "Scanning JL International mainframe files."

Hope says "They might have legitimate companies too."

Brainiac says 'That only makes sense since we do also."

Hope orders "Show me the information flow from a private or public company to a off-site mainframe."

Brainiac says "It may or may not be League activity."

Hope says "Filter out people on the most wanted list"

Brainiac says "The there is substantial information flow from a LexCorp competitor to his mansion."

Hope says "Show me travel of Bruce Wayne"

Brainiac says "Hope he's been everywhere."

Hope says "Brainiac give me the location of Bruce Wayne/"

Brainiac says " Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes are on Wayne Enterprises private jet flying to Themyscira."

Hope says "Prepare one of the LexCorp jets for takeoff."

Lex says "Brainiac belay that order."

Hope says "Lex there is a possible Bruce Wayne, Justice League connection."

Lex says "How?"

Hope says "Bruce Wayne is sending information from Wayne Enterprises to Wayne Manor server."

Lex says "Brainiac hack the server."

Brainiac says " Hacking Wayne Manor server."

Lex says "Let me see the reports of my competitor."

Brainiac shows the reports on the compound's big screen. The computer is flagging all reports sent to Mr. Earle from the various Wayne subsidiaries. Lex stops Hope's investigation.

Lex orders "Brainiac stop."

Hope asks "Why did you stop the inquiry?"

Lex says "Hacking Wayne from LexCorp could be industrial espionage."

Hope says "Please Lex, I'm no amateur hacker."

Lex says "Take some time off from all this."

Hope asks "Is that an order."

Lex says "Yes, it is an order."

Hope is on the LexCorp jet assigned to her by CEO Lex Luthor himself. She thinks that she will approach Wayne as Chloe Sullivan. LexCom employee. Since she is going home maybe Hope might get more traction than Chloe. Hope of Themyscira, one of Lex Luthor's girlfriends.

Wayne is a known playboy. Whip out the cleavage and he will be hers. Hope would kill this Rachel Dawes and have Bruce Wayne for herself.

Lex Two lands next to Wayne One. Inside the airport, Rachel and Bruce notice the new arrivals. She is blond. She is wearing a pantsuit. She has cleavage showing. She has one bag. Bruce is thinking that such a hot woman must wear a bikini. Rachel is looking at Bruce look at Hope.

Rachel says "Do you know who that is?"

Bruce says "Should I?"

Rachel says "That is Hope, Lex's Amazon bodyguard possibly girlfriend."

Bruce says "You're kidding me. She sleeps with Luthor."

Hope says "I see that I am popular."

Bruce says "Bruce Wayne."

Hope says "Hope of Themyscira"

Bruce asks "What do you see in Lex?"

Hope says " I see the only man who does not lie to me."

Rachel says "What a relief!"

Hope asks "You mean this one lies too."

Rachel says "But he is starting to reform."

Hope asks "How long have you been sleeping with Mr. Wayne?"

Rachel says "Off and on since I was thirteen."

Hope says "High school sweethearts?"

Rachel says "No, Bruce got his education overseas."

Hope says "Nine years and no commitment."

Rachel says "Bruce has a fear of commitment."

Bruce asks Hope "What's on your wrist."

Hope says "A portable computer, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce says "Linked to a Terran or a stellar platform?"

Hope says "Terran platform at work."

Bruce inquires "A few years ago there was a crash landing of an flying disk in Kansas."

Hope says "Black Tuesday, Mr. Wayne. DId your satellite go down."

Bruce says "Wayne Enterprises communications system went down. My father had a redundant system at Wayne Manor."

Hope says "So when the lights went out your house was still functional."

Bruce says "Exactly, my father thought of everything. He was a doctor you know."

Hope says "What are you here for?"

Bruce looks puzzled

Rachel says "We are here to visit Themyscira's dinosaurs."

Hope says "The legend is that the dinosaurs did not die when the meteor hit the Earth. They were moved to Themyscira. This is where they have been for millions of years.

Bruce asks 'Why don't they impact the regular world."

Diana, princess of Themyscira approaches the group. Bruce and Hope notice her. Rachel has only seen her once but in regular clothes. Today she is wearing more what an Amazon princess would wear to a formal event.. Rachel takes a second look and notices Diana.

Diana says "Because they are kept behind a dimension gate."

Rachel says "What dimension gate, Diana?"

Bruce asks "Are you coming with us Diana?"

Diana replies "No, I have other matters to attend to. You and Rachel will be just fine."

Hope walks away and goes off to the side. There she is seen talking into her mini-computer.

Rachel asks "Hope are you coming into the Dinosaur Island?"

Hope says "Be right there."

Hope says "Brainiac, there is real live dinos"

Brainiac says "Where?"

Hope says "Themyscira behind a dimensional gate,"

Brainiac says "Need frequency if I will shatter the barrier."

Hope says "I'll capture the frequency when I go through the dimension gate."

The group vortexes through the gate. As this is done Hope the girl formerly known as Chloe Sullivan betrays the group by sending the dimensional frequency to Brainiac. However it does not go unnoticed. In the Monitor Womb of the Queen Tower in Star City, California.

J'onn says "Computer transmission to LexCorp."

Oliver says "Locate source of transmission,"

J'onn says "Themyscira."

Oliver says "Contact Diana. Advise her of the situation."

J'onn says "Sending the Troub Alert now"

Meanwhile on Themyscira, Diana receives a Justice League Trouble Alert on her cell phone. She reads the message.

"Brainiac on Paradise Island."

Diana thinks to herself then she thinks about Hope. She knows that Hope works for LexCorp.

Diana thinks to herself that the intruder is with Bruce Wayne. A truly professional crime fighter. Brainiac does not stand a chance. Hope looks and see that she has been disconnected with LexCorp. Back in Metropolis. about three weeks later.

Brainiac says "Luthor I have been disconnected from Hope."

Lex says "Find her, Brainiac."

Brainiac says "You care for her?"

Lex says "I will miss my old friend."

Brainiac says "Initiating worldwide facial recognition."

Meanwhile on the Dinosaur Island. Rachel and Bruce are having a conversation.

Rachel says "You are the adventurer."

Bruce says "We need to stay away from the dinos."

Rachel says "I thought Diana said they were peaceful"

Bruce says "Nah she said they were more tame than wild."

Rachel says "But still wild."

Bruce asks "Where's Hope?"

Rachel says "She is searching for food."

Bruce asks "Do you like her?"

Rachel says "I don't trust her."

Bruce asks "'Why?"

Rachel says "She wants my friend."

Bruce asks "Do you still have feelings for me?"

Rachel says "You're always have a place in my heart as my first love."

Bruce asks "Why did you come to Dinosaur Island?"

Rachel says "Because I only have seen dinosaurs in books."

Bruce says "Any other reason?"

Rachel says "Believe it or not, my world does not revolve around Bruce Wayne."

Bruce says "You're avoiding the question."

Rachel says "Figuring this adventure will prepare me for law school."

Meanwhile back at LexCorp in Metropolis. Lex is preparing to go to Themyscira. Mercy interrupts his preparation.

Mercy says " Maybe Brainiac's alter ego and I should sneak on to Themyscira."

Lex says "Milton Fine and Mercy Graves going to Paradise Island."

Mercy says "If you go Lex there will be news crews following."

Lex says "I want coordinates for Dinosaur Island."

Brainiac says 'My vessel Milton Fine needs to take electronics equipment."

Lex says "Take enough surveillance equipment."

Brainiac says "Mercy and I should bring Hope home."

Meanwhile in the Aegean Sea. Lex brings his rental yacht. He launches his two water strikes. These are underwater scooters. They are on the border to the island nation of Themyscira.. Mercy gets out of her wet suit she is wearing a black bikini. Fine is wearing his Brainiac outfit. Since he is a stage mentalist and magician.. Brainiac and Mercy come near the entrance to Dinosaur Island. The dimension gate is in place. Brainiac opens a portal to the island through his hacking. Brainiac feels his control slipping over his vessel. He knows that he must find human plasma. Brainiac sneaks into the Queen's palace. He kidnaps Diana. However she is wearing her bracelet.. He kidnaps the palace guard.

Brainiac takes a dagger and starts draining the girls. He injects their fluid into Milton Fine.

Hipolyta discovers the atrocity. She witnesses the horrific events of the Brainiac's attack. She wants revenge. Its her island. She will have justice for these crimes. However Diana is still weak from the attack. Her meta human physiology is just kicking in . She will live to fight another day. The Queen grabs Diana's bracelet.

Hippolyta heads to the security office in the palace. She activates the security video feed. She notices that the villains went into Dinosaur Island. Hippolyta morphs in to Diana's street clothes. She is ready for action. She heads for the gate to her own land of the lost, Dinosaur Island.

Hippolyts enters Dinosaur Island. She is hunting the criminals. She is being hunted by a predator dinosaur. A Tyrannosaurus Rex attacks Hippolyta. She reaches out telepathically to the carnivore. She asks the dinosaur to see his memory. She telepathically tries to find Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes. She telepathically tells the Rex to back to his habitat. She approaches Bruce Wayne's cave.

Bruce asks "Who are you? Diana?"

Hippolyta says :"I am Amazon of the Justice Society of America."

Bruce asks "Hippolyta, Queen of Themyscira."

Rachel says "It is an honor to meet you, you're majesty."

Hippolyta says "Just call me Polly."

Bruce asks "Where's Diana, That's her gear. I gave her that blue jacket."

Hippolyta says 'She was attacked by a criminal named Brainiac."

Hope asks "Is Brainiac here?"

Hippolyta says "Yes, he is here."

Hope knocks out Hippolyta and Rachel. She runs away to the meeting point. She is now in constant contact with Brainiac. She tries to knock out Bruce but he deflects her move.

Bruce asks "Why are you doing this Hope?"

Hope says "That is my people. You remember Mercy don't you."

Bruce says "Yes, I remember her."

Hope says "Let me go."

Bruce says "You are going to jail."

Hope says "When I was a Smallville kid, I fought for the greater good. Now I fight for myself."

Bruce says "What price is your soul."

Hope says "Being mind wiped by my best friend."

Bruce says "You don't have to do this Chloe."

Hope says 'Don't call me that"

Bruce says " I had my people run a facial recognition on you. You are the Smallville, Kansas girl named Chloe Sullivan."

Hope says "My name is Hope and I am from Themyscira."

Hope shoots at Bruce Wayne. She misses him because Wayne is avoiding the shots.

Bruce says "You were born on Themyscira but you lived and thrived in Kansas."

Hope rejoins Brainiac and Mercy

Mercy says "Lex is waiting for your return."

Hope says "Let's leave this place, I'm getting homesick for Metropolis."

Bruce grabs his stun gun from the duffel. Then he looks at the tranquilizer gun he used in Germany. Bruce thinks the stunner is needed to short out Brainiac's control over Milton Fine. He thinks that the one hundred thousand volt stunner will release the living computer's control over his human vessel.

Bruce stuns Brainiac knocking out Milton Fine. Hope reactivates her mini computer recapturing Brainiac in the LexCorp's computer network. Bruce tranquilizes Mercy.

Bruce says "Get all your friends out of here before I am not generous anymore."

Hope says "This round to you Wayne but there will be others. Tell your friend Clark Kent good bye for me. Tell him his friend Chloe died when he betrayed me."

Bruce says "Consider your message delivered. Now get out of here before I have my head examined."

Hope says "Brainiac open portal."

Back at the Wayne cave

Rachel asks 'What was that all about?"

Bruce says "I met Clark Kent a couple of years ago in China. He seemed like a nice person."

Hippolyta says "Opening portal"

Bruce Wayne, Rachel Dawes and Queen Hippolyta walk through the Dinosaur Island portal.

Hippolyta says "You need medical attention."

Bruce says "Rachel needs medical attention."

Rachel asks "What about you."

Bruce says "I'll live."

Later that night, Bruce is in Rachel's hospital room. Bruce is keeping watch over Rachel. He still does not want to lose Rachel. But she has to move on to her destiny. She wants to become a lawyer. She is waking up.

Rachel says "Bruce."

Bruce says " What is it?"

Rachel says "I have decided I want to learn law at the same place you and Harvey learned the law."

Bruce says "Rachel, I will miss you."

Rachel says "I hope you visit me in London."

Bruce says "You have a deal."

Rachel asks "What about you?"

Bruce says "I'm going to be going back to Gotham."

Bruce continues "These experiences have changed me on the inside."

Rachel replies "Its not who you are on the inside that counts. It's your actions who define who you are."

Bruce says "Thanks Rachel, I will remember that lesson."


End file.
